


Trapped on the Web

by Madlymiho



Series: Web of Disasters [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Attraction, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Games, HxHBB17, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/pseuds/Madlymiho
Summary: Kurapika is a young and desperate man, living in Yorknew City, unable to reach his dreams or socialize with anybody. Hunted by a tragedy, the loss of his family by a mass-murdering troupe, he slowly becomes a Web addict and posts his thoughts and feelings everyday on his personal blog. With the Internet, Kurapika feels safe and secure, hidden behind his screen. But the more he shares his dark past, the more he attracts people… Kurapika’s fate is about to change when he meets a mysterious user: Reversed Cross. The new follower, empathic and most of the time kindly, lets Kurapika know that he has some information about the Phantom Troupe, the group who murdered his family. Animated by the feeling of revenge, Kurapika decides to trust the man blindly, forgetting Internet friends are not always what they claim to be. Kurapika doesn’t know, but he slowly falls into a dangerous trap…PART 2 RELEASED





	1. The Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papaphinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaphinks/gifts).



> Warning: Dub-con situation, also known as a silver area where Kurapika doesn't know how to feel.  
> Let's be clear: NO RAPE INVOLDED.
> 
> Hello everyone! Finally, I have the permission to post my hxhbbevent story and I'm soooooooo happy to show you my new work! It's far from a fluffly and lovely story, but it was for me a real challenge and i loved it so much.  
> I'm very proud of this work, because it was a deep introspection into Kurapika's feelings, and I've always loved complicated characters and storylines. (And also the perfect way to describe my love for Chrollo). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this story, all the warnings are in the description and the tags, so you know what you gonna read :) If you liked it, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, I'm always glad to answer you.
> 
> This story is gifted for Papaphinks, my friendo, because her drawings inspire me this entire mess. ♥

“Okay, now lay down and try to focus on your breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale…”

 

_ He keeps saying that, but he doesn’t understand it won’t ever work. _

 

Kurapika was laid down on a dark couch in a spacious room in the Yorknew city’s General Hospital. Every Saturday since he had moved into the city, he attended his weekly meetings with the doctor, Leorio Paladiknight. All his life, he had seen many different specialists, but he had never felt comfortable enough with them. It had always been a battle with his own mind, the deep struggle of learning to accept the painful truth that he wasn’t responsible for his family’s death. 

 

“Inhale. Exhale. Don’t think about anything else. You’re safe here, there’s no danger.”

 

Leorio’s voice was soft and warm, vastly different from everyone else. In a way, Kurapika felt safer and enjoyed listening to him. He put his hands onto his belly and tried to focus his mind onto his doctor’s voice. He tried to shut down all the bad memories: the everlasting screams, the blood, the violence, the laugh of the murderers. 

 

_ Inhale. Exhale. Don’t think about that night.  _

 

But, it seemed impossible to not think about  _ that  _ night. He could remember everything, like it had happened yesterday, and he was still covered with blood and dirt. He couldn’t stop thinking about his mother, running into the grass as she implored him to leave her, to find his own way to escape the men. 

 

“You can’t do anything, Kurapika, run! Run for your life!” 

 

And that was what he had done: run until his knees had been too weak to carry him away from his home, but not far enough from the village to prevent him from hearing the horror down there. All the screams, all the clinkings made by the blades, the sadistic laughter, the supplications, everything had scarred his soul deeply. Laying on Leorio’s couch, Kurapika was sweating, his mind a raging inferno as he slowly forgot to not think about that night. Everything was about  _ that _ night.

 

“Kurapika, are you okay?” Leorio asked, concerned as always.

 

Kurapika noticed he hadn’t been breathing for several minutes. He had to stand back up, his face blank as he tried to breathe in some air. Leorio stood up from his chair, behind his wooden desk. He skirted around it and walked to the blond man, snatching up a water bottle  to offer him a drink. With his shaky hands, Kurapika managed to take the glass and drink the whole beverage in one gulp. He used his tunic sleeve to wipe his mouth, then he gave the glass back and tried to avoid his therapist’s concerned look. He heard Leorio sigh lightly as the man put the bottle onto the desk and grabbed the guest chair to sit in front of him. 

 

“Being overwhelmed by your emotions will slowly destroy you, you know that, don’t you?” Leorio said with a warm tone. He put his hand onto Kurapika’s shoulder and squeezed it a little. “Maybe we should try something else, yeah? I know that you’re obsessed with your memories, so maybe you need to write it down to better process what happened to you.”

 

Leorio stood back up and went to his desk. He grabbed his notebook and wrote something in it. Kurapika was still focused on his hands, his mind troubled by those terrible feelings and memories. It was like he wasn’t there anymore, trapped between the present and the past, sick of the invisible family blood stuck to his skin. He almost gasped when Leorio came back in front of him and presented him the note he had written before. As always, he had written  some medicine prescriptions to help him calm down, but he had added something else. Kurapika took the note and looked at the new line under the medicines. He gathered his eyebrows, then gazed at his therapist.

 

“What do you mean by daily diary?” Kurapika asked, his heart throbbing against his chest. He already knew what his doctor wanted from him, but he hoped he wouldn’t have to do it.

 

“Oh, I thought that was pretty clear. Your anxiety and your sociability problems stem from the memories trapped inside your head. As you can’t talk about them, your mind piles up your feelings and it’s becoming a jail for you. After many years of practice, I know for sure that the best way to clean and heal your wounds is to let the bad feelings out of your head. If you can’t speak, maybe you can write, but in one way or another, it has to be done if you want to get better. Starting now, you’ll have to keep a daily diary. You can write whatever you want in it, but you need to understand it’s mandatory Kurapika.”

 

“But-”

 

“This is not a request, Kurapika. You need to do it. You don’t have to show your writings to me, but you must do it… Do you understand? And trust me, I’ll know if you don’t follow my instructions because you won’t be able to fool me. I’m an expert in behavioralism, understood? Studying your mind and your behaviors is my job.”

 

Leorio didn’t add anything else, pushing his round glasses up onto his nose contentedly. Kurapika knew he didn’t have a choice anymore. As he felt Leorio’s stare on him, he put the prescription into his pocket and nodded to express his agreement. Maybe the doctor was right, after all? Maybe it would finally work. Kurapika and Leorio simultaneously stood back up. The blond adult grabbed his blue jacket from his chair and put it on, ready to leave the room. As he was at the doorway, he heard Leorio call him from behind. The doctor was really worried.

 

“Kurapika, you know that I want to help you, right? That I’m not your enemy...” he said as he looked at his patient’s face. 

 

Kurapika didn’t answer, he simply bit his bottom lip and turned around to leave the room. He didn’t want to have this conversation. To him, he didn’t deserve Leorio’s sympathy, even if the therapist tried his best to help him. As he was walking through the hospital’s corridors, Kurapika felt the prescription inside his pocket like it was the heaviest thing in the world. He knew that Leorio was right. He needed some help, but it was like he couldn’t find someone who really understood his struggles. 

 

_ Maybe, one day? Maybe. _

* * *

 

He always loved the sounds made by his computer. It was a bunch of metallic clinkings, something like a song chorus that kept the room full of funny noises. Among everything, since that terrible night, Kurapika had always hated silence. He always had to put on the radio, or the TV, just because he knew that without any sound around him, all he had left would be the memories. And that, he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle that everlasting echo of violence inside his head. But with the computer, Kurapika could focus on the screen and the funny sounds made by it, so much that he didn’t have to put on the TV or the radio anymore.

 

Sitting in front of the active screen, he was waiting for something. Maybe for his own courage to come. It had been hours since he had come back from his meeting with doctor Paladiknight. As always, he had taken the train from the station near the hospital, then he had walked through the streets of his popular neighborhood. He was living in a small flat with just one bedroom, a kitchen, a tiny bathroom, and a living room. He didn’t have much furniture, mostly because he wasn’t paid enough to take more than the strict necessities. Also, as he didn’t see anyone, he didn’t have to worry about where his friends would sit or eat. Even if he had really sympathical neighbors, two teenagers named Gon and Killua, he didn’t want to be friendly. He didn’t know them very well, but the two or three times he had met them, he had thought that they were cheerful and positive. Maybe that was why Kurapika hadn’t tried to stay in touch with them. He was the exact opposite.

 

“Okay, okay…What can I say first…Think simple!” he said to himself as he gazed at the screen.

 

He really wanted to get better, and he knew that Leorio was right. It was about time to clean up his wounds and to accept his disastrous life. Maybe he wasn’t alone after all? Somehow, he was hoping to find someone that had lived the same story as him. That was why he had chosen to write his diary online. There, he would be able to scream to the world what he was feeling daily, and then, maybe, he would find another screamer as scarred as he was to help him. Full of hope, Kurapika started to write down the story. Unexpectedly, the words had come with fluidity.

 

_ My name is Kurapika Kurta, and this is my story. _

_ My life is a pure disaster, something trapped between a hopeless future and a painful past, both things I can’t handle on the daily. When the night comes, I can barely sleep; my head is full of nightmares, those ones that keep you awake until the sun streams through the windows. During the day, I live like a ghost in the city. I don’t want any friends, I don’t want any contact. I think I’m about to fade forever, and maybe, yes, maybe it’s for the best. Free at least, I always think, free at least. _

  _I know that this blog is like a desperate call made in the night from an ex-lover too drunk to figure out what he’s doing, but I need to make this call. I need to reach someone, to find a ray of light in this everlasting night. So I thought, yes, maybe someone would understand me, and it’s quite pathetic, but this is the only way for me to find someone before it’s too late...before I fade forever._

_ My name is Kurapika and I’m the last member of the Kurta clan from Lukuso’s province. You may have never heard about my family, and I can’t blame you, even if the terrible disaster that had touched them was spread all over the newspapers back then, they wouldn’t have been remembered.  _

  _On October 14_ _th_ _, almost twelve years ago, during a cold night, people came to visit us. Bad people. I was young, really scared, frightened to the core in fact, as I heard my uncle’s screams in the next house. I felt the hand of my mother being pressed against my mouth as her eyes told me there was something wrong. Something atrocious. She whispered to me that I needed to hide under my bed, and above all, that I mustn’t come out at any costs. Of course I obeyed, when you’re only ten years old, especially when your mother gives you that special look that means everything, you obey. I didn’t think twice. I hid myself under the bed, the palms of my hands crushed against my lips, my breathing almost non-existent. I swear to God, those minutes spent under the bed were terribly long. I heard laughter coming from outside, and I later understood that the gurgles I was hearing were simply the sounds that my family made when their throats had been cut out. Our doors were crushed inward by strong feet; the bad people were looking into the houses, but I didn’t know why they were acting like this. We were really poor, we had nothing to offer._

_ Suddenly, my mother ran into my bedroom, her face deformed by fear, her beautiful, blond hair covered with blood and dirt. She put a finger to her lips, asking me to remain silent, and God, yes of course, I did. I didn’t say anything as she invited me to come out from under the bed, ready to leave our village immediately. There were still noises outside, and I understood that she had managed to sneak into the house carefully, already aware that she couldn’t do anything to save the others. I can’t forget her face that night simply because it was the very first time I saw her falling apart. She was still acting like a mother would, trying to protect her son, but I knew at that moment that she was as afraid as I was. I don’t exactly remember where we ran that night, it seemed like everything was suddenly different. The streets weren’t the same as usual, the lights were frightening me as I clasped my mother’s hand tightly. She kept guiding me through the little streets behind houses, and there weren’t very many of them, so I thought for a moment we could make it. We could escape the men. But as soon as I felt safer, a shadow crossed our road and my heart skipped a beat. I thought it was definitely over, that mine and mother’s life would end tonight, violently. _

_ That was the moment my mother chose to sacrifice herself. She pushed me into the alley, behind her, and she yelled at me that I had to run right now. At first, it was like I couldn’t understand what she was talking about, my mind wouldn’t focus onto her voice and my body refused to move. I was simply too scared to run away. But then, I heard her clearly and loudly as the man came forward, a Machiavellian smirk stretched out onto his lips and a hysterical laugh coming from his throat. He was so much taller than us, his muscles revealed by his white tank top covered with my family’s blood. The man started to crack his fingers, prepared to restart his savagery. And after all, he looked like an animal with his hair raised all over his face. He was definitely mad, I could already tell back then. I barely saw his face, but the fire in his dark eyes was terrifying. He was a sucker for blood, ours. Once again, my mother pushed me backwards, imploring me to leave and let her handle this. But, how could she? She was almost as thin as I was, totally pacifistic and so weak against the murderer.  _

_ I couldn’t leave her like that, so I grabbed her hand and I started to run, not into the city but into the fields behind the village. There, we would have a chance to make it, to save our lives. We ran, desperately, as we heard the strong and tall man laughing in the little street we had left forever. It was so dark that we kept stumbling over and over again, our bodies becoming weaker and weaker as our lungs were burning. The more we ran into the grass field, the less we heard the screams coming from the village. Soon enough, there was only silence. We stopped to catch our breaths, covered with sweat and dirt. My mother grabbed me by the neck and strongly embraced me, so firmly that I could perfectly hear her violent heartbeat in her breast. I thought that we made it, that we were safe now. _

_ But, I was wrong. _

_ The scream she had released was so loud that I felt my head turning a little bit, my ears whistling so hard that I lost my balance for a second. Her eyes showed me the true definition of despair. Soon enough, I realized that we wouldn’t be safe anymore, that it was too late. A thin yet strong arm circled my shoulders, holding me so tightly that I couldn’t move anymore. I felt a cold blade prodding into my neck, the warm breath of the man crushing onto my ear. He had run, I knew it. I tried to struggle, but it was impossible to move. I lifted  my chin up and saw that my mother was a prisoner as well to a big blond man, but not as big as the one we had met in the street. They discussed our fate for a few minutes, but even today, I can’t remember their conversation. I was too preoccupied by my own survival. I watched my mother and I knew she was planning something. I shook my head several times, I wanted her to understand that if she tried something, she would be killed. But, the love of a mother is so powerful. As tears were slipping from her eyes, she made that desperate move, aware that it would be her last one ever. She struggled so hard and so surprisingly that the man who was holding her lost control for a moment. I took the opportunity to bite my opponent until his blood splashed into my mouth. I heard him scream as he released his grip on my shoulders. That was my only chance. The chance my mother offered me. _

_ Without thinking, I started to run, I knew I was fast and I knew I was able to hide in the forest near the village. With my small height and my tiny body, I would manage to find a spot far away from them, safe and hidden. As I was running, I heard one of the men snap something to me.  _

 

_ “Kid, if you run away, I’ll cut her throat out! So, get your ass back here right now!”  _

 

_ And this is what my mother told me for the very last time, “You can’t do anything, Kurapika, run! Run for your life!” The moment after, I heard a painful gasp coming from her mouth and a muffled sound, presumably her body dropping. I knew she would never speak again, that she was dead. So, I obeyed her, one last time. I ran for my life. _

_ Even now, I have the sensation that I’m still running. _

_ I managed to hide in a small city near the province I lived in, scared to death. I started to become paranoid, convinced that everyone around me was a part of that gang, ready to catch me at any moment. For several weeks, I lived like a beggar under bridges, unable to face that tragedy, alone in the world. But, I was so hungry that I needed to leave my hideout to find some food and water. Soon enough, I heard the whispers and rumors in the city. _

_ “Have you heard about that gang attack a few days ago? It’s in the newspaper, it was a real slaughter!” _

 

_ “No, what happened?” _

 

_ “Pretty sure it was a score settling, but I’m surprised, the Kurta were always pacifistic and reclusive.” _

 

_ “Then, who did it? Are we sure it’s the Kurta's family?” _

 

  _“All of them. No survivors. Rumors say it’s the Phantom Troupe.”_

 

_ And every time someone pronounced this name, faces became blank. And finally, I understood. It was them, the killers. It was the Phantom Troupe. _

 

Kurapika stopped writing and gazed at his screen, his heart hurting. He couldn’t believe he had written so many things so easily. He leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. It was time to post it on the Internet. He looked over his writing once again, and then opened the website he had chosen to publish his story. Before he would post it online, he had to choose a pseudonym. He didn’t think for too long. Quickly, he put the nickname on the case dedicated to it.

 

_ Red Eyes. _

* * *

 

Every day was almost the same routine for him. Sitting on his wooden chair, his long dark coat with a hairy white collar around his neck, reading. He had always loved books especially suspenseful stories and detective novels. He loved them simply because he was able to steal some ideas from the author’s imagination. Despite his lovable, big grey eyes; his warm and symmetrical face; his half-cut eyebrows; and his flattened, black hair, Chrollo was a dangerous man. He was cold, calculating, and above all, he was up to no good. Everything he had ever done, it was for his own interests or the Troupe’s.

 

The Phantom Troupe, the well-known, violent gang that had spawned from Meteor City. Mostly, it was composed of several criminal minds, all extremely dangerous and hungry for blood. They were thieves and they were capable of the worst to accomplish their goal. And, Chrollo was the leader; moreover, he was also the creator.

 

“Danchou,” a voice called behind him.

 

He lifted his chin up and spun a little in his chair to gaze at the troublemaker. Even if he never showed it, he hated to be interrupted from his reading.

 

“Is there a problem, Phinks?”  

 

“Yes, we have a disagreement with Shalnark, and the bastard doesn’t want to admit that he’s wrong.”

 

“Settle your problems alone, would you?” Chrollo said, tone like ice.

 

Sometimes it was exhausting to be around the Troupe's members. They all had strong personalities and too many times, they didn’t agree on meaningless problems. But Phinks didn’t want to move, he stayed put, visibly irritated. Knowing that he would be disturbed more, Chrollo put his book down onto his lap and gazed at the big blond man.

 

“What’s the matter?” Chrollo finally asked, waiting patiently for Phinks to answer his question, profoundly bored.

 

“Well, it started when Shalnark wanted to buy a new phone online because his previous one wouldn’t charge all the way and remember how that pissed him off? Anyway, we were looking online about a special model he had spotted several weeks ago near Lukoso. So, he checked Lukoso stores online, and then we found something,”

 

There was a pregnant pause and it seemed that Phinks waited some kind of approbation from Chrollo to go on. 

 

The leader sighed loudly.“Go ahead.”

 

“Well, in fact, just under the stores’ propositions, we found on the search engine that there was a weird link. We read the first lines and we found out that it was a story written by someone and it was about us.”

 

“And?” Chrollo asked, as he gazed at Phinks uninterested. Chrollo already knew that there were many stories about their Troupe onto the Internet. It wasn’t something new.

 

“The author said that he’s the last member of the Kurta clan.”

 

Chrollo didn’t react at first, his mind turning as he tried to remember if he had ever heard that name before. And then, suddenly, he remembered the autumn night when they had come into that little village near Lukoso, excited because they had heard so many rumors about those people, especially their wealth and something about some red jewels. But, they had found nothing. Pissed off, it became a bloodbath and all the clan members had been killed. Chrollo hated to be fooled, and when he had found how poor they were, he had lost his control. He was younger back then, and he was inclined to quickly lose his temper.

 

“I told Shalnark that it was a prank or a fake story, because, you know, we cleaned out the entire place back then,” Phinks continued, worried about Chrollo’s sudden interested face.

 

“Are we sure about that? I remembered that Uvo said that a young boy had escaped during the night. ”

 

“We found him the day after, Danchou! He was hiding in the woods. No one survived and you know that.”

 

But, Chrollo’s interest was peaked. He wanted to know the story about that night when they had killed the entire Kurta clan. He stood back up and avoided Phinks, the blond upset about Chrollo’s behavior. The leader of the Troupe walked to Shalnark, the tiny yet muscular boy holding his phone in his hands. Shalnark threw a satisfied look at Phinks and the latter couldn’t help but curse his teammate.

 

“Let me see the story,” Chrollo demanded as he reached his hand out to Shalnark.

 

The blond extended his hand and offered his phone to the leader of the Troupe. As soon as he started to read, a dangerous smile crossed his face. It wasn’t a good sign. Chrollo was planning something…

 


	2. Reversed Cross

After Kurapika had posted his story online, he hadn’t checked the comments...at first. He thought that his plea would be ignored like the many other stories on the Internet. But as soon as he had started up his computer and looked at the website, Kurapika understood how wrong he had been. _Entirely wrong_. His brown eyes had widened once he had seen that he had received more than two hundred comments during the night and early morning. Without knowing, he had attracted the night creatures, the curious and the wounded ones, those people who were always looking for the despair of others on the Web. As he sat down in his chair, Kurapika felt his stomach wrench a little, not knowing if he should check the comments or if he needed to avoid them. He wanted to know people’s opinions, but he already knew that it could be dangerous. Some people might be very cynical towards his story, and he wasn’t psychologically strong enough to handle that.

 

“Okay… Just a few of them, and if you see something you don’t want to read, you don’t read it. You don’t read it,” he whispered as he took the mouse into his hand.

 

Quivering from his head to his feet, Kurapika slid the mouse down on the screen to reach the comment section. The number “286” in bold type seemed to appeal to him like a mermaid on a rock. He clicked the icon and waited for his computer to load the page, and it seemed like an eternity. A drop of sweat slid down his forehead as his heart’s pace started to increase. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to look, but it felt like he couldn’t stop his eyes from searching through the comments. Searching for what? He didn’t know, but somehow, he hoped that someone would catch his attention. He knew it was silly, a little childish after all, but maybe it would help him move on? He couldn’t handle the terrible nightmares and the deep sorrow which carved his heart every time he thought about his past. He wanted to free himself from the memories, the loneliness, everything that had turned his life into a mess.

 

_xxsorrowgirlxx: Oooooh your story is amazing! You should write a book about it, don’t you think?_

 

_bluemist: meh. once again, another bullshit on the web. Fuck off dude, and kill yourself._

 

_maachin-gun: hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha WTF I’M READING RIGHT NOW?_

 

_pt-girl: Asshole._

 

_brbebe: I fucked your mom, that’s why she had screamed so much :)_

 

Kurapika gasped at the horror, his eyes blurry because he felt he was about to cry. He was an idiot for thinking he would find any kind of comfort on the Web. He clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip, trying to not cry, to hold on because this is what he was supposed to do, after all. But, his eyes betrayed him as the tears fell down his face. Quickly and full of anger, he read more of the comments, choked in front of the audacity of these people. They didn’t understand, and even if Kurapika was more than hurt, he thought that they were right. How would he find someone who would believe him? His clan was dead, the Phantom Troupe had become more like urban legend that an actual gang, so no one would help. _None_. As Kurapika was about to lose his hope for good, he noticed something that fed his curiosity.

 

_Reversed Cross: So, all of you are experts and know everything about the Phantom Troupe or the Kurta Clan? I can assure you that you’re all wrong. Awfully wrong to judge him._

 

_bluemist: WTF Reversed? Shut the fuck up dude! just bulshit! Kuruta clan is more than dead and this old creepy bastard just want to steal the spotlights because he’s life is boring as hell!!_

 

_gurl-frm-town: Man, buy a life._

 

_feel-urselfmorex: Reserved Cross, u’re just as fuckd up as this fcking red eyes hahaha._

 

_Reversed Cross: Just so you know, I met them as well._

 

_feel-urselfmorex: DUDE. C O M E  O N !!!!!!!_

 

_bluemist: is this guy for real????????_

 

Kurapika couldn’t help but feel suddenly feel thankful. A small smile grew onto his lips, his heart a little bit more relieved than a few minutes ago. He didn’t read the last messages, but he could see that the mysterious Reversed Cross user had answered many of the haters. And every time Kurapika had seen his name, he had felt happier than before. Maybe he had been wrong? Maybe there was someone who could help him? He felt the need to take a walk...Maybe he could enjoy the city for the very first time and take the time to wander the streets? He had never done it before because he had always thought that life outside was boring and meaningless. But, since he had read the messages posted by Reversed Cross, he had suddenly felt the urge to leave the building and catch some fresh air. As he was about to turn off his computer, he heard a strange noise coming from the website. It was a notification sound, but something different than a comment. He furrowed his eyebrows, too curious to resist. He took a look at the different icons on the website until he found that there was a red dot next to the envelope icon.

 

_A message?_

 

Like he had been hypnotized, he sat back into his chair and thought for one second on what he had to do. A few minutes ago, he was ready to leave his apartment, to enjoy the city and maybe find a new purpose and a way to heal, but now, once again, he felt the terrible need to stay in front of his computer and look at the message he had received. He hesitated, his hand holding his mouse, not sure if he should click on the icon or wait a little longer. What if it was another hateful message? After all, he had left his message box opened, so everyone was able to send him a text at any moment. But somehow, he knew that the message would be more personal than just a comment. Allured by the red dot, Kurapika finally clicked on the icon and opened the message section. The few seconds he had to wait had seemed terribly long.

 

“Open up…,” he whispered to himself, waiting for the page to finally load. “Come on, open up…”

 

He had never been into the message section and the design was quite different from the rest of the website. It wasn’t like his email address, where each message was separated into different lines. This time, the users who would send him something were listed on the left, and the message opened in the middle of the screen, more like an instant messaging system, a simple way to engage a conversation. As he had only received one, the first window that had opened was the mysterious message. Kurapika felt his heart throb against his chest.

 

**November 1st**

**Reversed Cross** : Are you here?

 

The blond man swallowed his spit, his chin covered with goosebumps and his mind on fire. He didn’t expect something like this. He didn’t know what to do, still surprised and scared about this new experience. He cursed out loud, suddenly aware that he had reached someone, and that particular person was messaging him right now. What should he do? He took a look around the room, searching for his cellphone and finally spotted it onto his couch. He stood up and walked quickly to grab it, noticing how his hands were shaking because of the adrenaline. He unlocked his phone’s screen and searched for Leorio Paladiknight’s number inside his contact list, and as he didn’t have very many friends, he found it almost immediately. He sighed loudly, ready to press the call button, certain that his doctor friend would be able to guide him. He hesitated, his eyes attracted by both his computer’s screen and his phone. What should he do?

 

And as an answer, he heard another sound coming from the computer. He put his phone back down onto the couch and walked back to his chair, ignoring the need to call Leorio. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to see the new message.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : You probably don’t know why I’m messaging you. I’ve seen the green dot next to your name, means you’re online or maybe you were. I’m intrigued by your story.

 

 **Red Eyes** : I’m here.

 

Without thinking, his fingers had typed and sent the answer. He almost gasped when he realized what he had done. He wanted to throw his computer away and never load the website again, but somehow, he was impatient to speak a little more with this particular user.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : Nice to meet you, Kurapika.

 

“How did he know my-” Kurapika shouted loudly, before he understood that he had written his name into his story the previous day. “Ah, right.”

 

He sighed and looked at the flashing line of his text message inviting him to answer to Reversed Cross. Inside his head, he had billions of thoughts, and they weren’t easy to understand. At first, he wanted to speak with the stranger, share more of his story, simply because he had created his blog for that, to meet someone that could understand him. Yet, somehow, he felt wary about the kindness and the curiosity of the user. Maybe he was more vicious than the others? Maybe he should be careful?

 

 **Reversed Cross** : Are you going to publish another chapter?

 

The question felt like the most terrible intrusion Kurapika had ever lived. It pissed him off, that rudeness, the way this perfect stranger was starving for more details, more horror described on the Web, like the rest of them, pleading for the sorrow others was living. Kurapika was acerbic, ready to type a bitter answer to shut down Reversed Cross’s mouth. And, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. He slumped into his chair and intertwined his fingers, overwhelmed by his emotions and feelings. He thought that Reversed Cross couldn’t deal with his experiences, simply because he hadn’t lived something like that before. He stood back up and walked to the couch, as he did before, but this time, he was more than sure that it was about time to call Leolio. As he had answered to Reversed Cross previously, his fingers found the therapist’s name quickly and he made the call. He waited, impatient, weak, and flustered.

 

“Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, hello?” a robotic voice answered, and Kurapika felt more relieved to hear it than he had thought.

 

“It’s Kurapika,” he started, sitting down onto his couch, searching for his words. He wasn’t sure he would be able to perfectly describe his feelings. “I…I think I need to see you. As soon as possible. Today, in fact.”

 

“Oh, Kurapika! I wasn’t expecting one of your calls, I’m sorry,” Leorio apologized first, and Kurapika heard that him opening his agenda to plan a meeting. “I’m awfully booked today…” He sighed, almost groaning.

 

Kurapika closed his eyes for a second, his stomach wrenching on itself as he understood that he would have to deal with his own issues without Leorio’s help. He was about to say that it was all right, that he would feel better sooner and that maybe his phone call was a little bit swift rather than urgent. But, Leorio spoke first.

 

“You know what, why don’t you come right now?” Leorio asked, striking out something in his notebook. “Can you do that? In half an hour, in my office?”

 

“Sure,” Kurapika agreed, then quickly hung up.

 

Knowing that he would be able to meet Leorio was a true relief for the young man. He decided to change his clothes before going to see his therapist, and as soon as he had finished, he heard the familiar sound of a message received. He couldn’t help but feel his chin quivering a little, both impatient and scared to look at his screen. He put on his coat, but before leaving his flat, he took one more look at the screen.

 

**November 1st**

**Moonspirit** : Hello!

 

He sighed, disappointed to see that Reversed Cross was remaining silent.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he arrived into Leorio’s office, Kurapika had felt much better and somehow, truly relieved. As usual, his therapist had welcomed him with a huge smile on his lips, his face remaining grumpy when he had been disturbed by some phone calls. He had invited Kurapika to lay down on the couch, and close his eyes if he thought it was necessary, but the young man had refused. He wanted to speak face to face with his doctor, maybe because he needed to see his reaction and anticipate his following actions. After all, Leorio hadn’t told him how he should manage to write his story down, and maybe the website wasn’t the best option after all. Yet, Kurapika couldn’t help but think that it was for the best.

 

“So, Kurapika, is there a problem you want to talk about?” Leorio asked, pushing his tiny glasses back up onto his nose.

 

“Yeah…I think I need your advice on something,” Kurapika said as he rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain how he should tell his therapist about the website.

 

Leorio patted his notebook several times, his eyebrows gathered, certainly worried about Kurapika’s behavior. Even if he wasn’t a chatty person, it was unusual to see him almost hesitant. Kurapika had always had a strong character, even more when he was confronting his own actions or decisions.

 

“Well, I’m here to help, you know that I will always be there for you,” Leorio declared, somehow his personal way to reassure Kurapika that he wouldn’t judge him.

 

“I kinda…posted my story on the Internet…And,” the young blond started, his eyes locked onto his feet. He felt Leorio’s gaze on him and he didn’t know why he felt ashamed. “Well, today I saw there were many comments, a lot of them were from haters, but beside this wave of hate, someone had contacted me.”

 

“And you think this person would understand your story, and this very idea scares you, right?”

 

Kurapika bit his bottom lip, suddenly aware that Leorio had perfectly understood the situation. He nodded lightly, rubbing his hands together as he lifted his chin to look at his therapist’s face. He felt a little bit better when Leorio smiled at him, just a little, to prove that he hadn’t done something wrong. Leorio stood back up and opened the big closet behind him, where many files were neat and color-coded. He reached for Kurapika’s and opened it on the table, then he sat back in his chair and took his pen out to write something. Kurapika always hated it, when all of his previous doctors had written something on his file, silently, like they were judging him for something. Yet, with Leorio, he knew that it was different. First, because the man had always told him that Kurapika could check his notes any time he wanted. Second, he really trusted him, because Leorio had shown him several times that he was truly a kind person.

 

“Okay, I noted that you had met someone online, and for the moment you’re afraid of that relationship,” he said firstly, ending his sentence on the paper at the same time. “But, let’s look at it with a new perspective.” He crossed his fingers onto the table and gazed at Kurapika with a confident smile. “First, you made huge progress last night because you finally had the courage to write your story as I asked you and this is really good. Second, I think the online page was risky, and you can understand why. With the haters, you could have had a massive breakdown and it wouldn’t have helped your therapy. But you met someone you want to connect with, and it shows me that maybe it was the best solution after all.”

 

“So, you think that’s a good person?” Kurapika asked hesitantly.

 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t say that,” Leorio answered, leaning back in his chair. “I think you should be careful because you don’t know this person, and people on the Internet are not always who they claim to be. You should try to not get too involved for the moment, understood?”

 

“Okay, I’ll do that.”

 

* * *

 

 **Red Eyes** : I’m back. Sorry, I was out.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : :). I really thought I had offended you.

 

 **Red Eyes** : No, I was just really surprised by your message.

 

Kurapika had lied to Leorio and he felt ashamed about it. As he was about to leave his office, he had promised the therapist that he wouldn’t message the mysterious user right away. But as he was walking back to his apartment, he had understood that he was more than excited to see if Reversed Cross had messaged him. And, how disappointed he had been when he had seen that the user hadn’t tried to reach him during his absence. A little bit angry, he had sent a text as soon as he had sat down in his chair.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : Well, we can say I was surprised by your story. At first I thought it was a lie, but why would you, right?

 

 **Red Eyes** : It’s not fake…

 

Kurapika clenched his fist on his keyboard, biting his lip, and gazing at the screen. He wanted to convince the man, at any cost.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : You didn’t say much, so… Maybe you’re just a good author ;-).

 

 **Red Eyes** : You said it earlier, why would I lie?

 

For a few minutes, the mysterious user didn’t answer, and all Kurapika could think about was that he had certainly convinced him that he was just a liar. But suddenly, he saw the three dots that showed him that Reversed Cross was writing something.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : Then, convince me. Describe it.

 

Kurapika felt his heart miss a beat as soon as he had read the last message. He couldn’t believe it, how cocky the man was, how needy he sounded. He felt goosebumps along his chin, the warning words of Leorio spinning inside his head. He didn’t know the stranger and he couldn’t anticipate the next sentences. All those different fears were boiling inside his head. Maybe he was truly dangerous? Or maybe he needed for Kurapika to share his feelings first, then he would be able to talk? There were so many questions that Kurapika’s head started to spin a little.

 

“Calm down. Calm down, you damn fool,” Kurapika whispered, taking deep breaths as he gazed at the screen. There was no sign that Reversed Cross was writing something. The man was still waiting. “Okay…”

 

 **Red Eyes** : Among everything, what I can’t forget is the laugh of the man we met in the alley. The smell of the grass stained with the blood we had stepped on as we were running. The sudden silence in the village as if someone had put his hands over my ears.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : Sounds like a story. I can’t tell if you telling the truth.

 

Kurapika gasped and slammed his fist onto his desk. Why was the stranger playing with his feelings like this? Didn’t he want to share something with him? He pinched his lips and felt anger coming up like waves inside of him. Furiously, he typed the next sentence.

 

 **Red Eyes** : There was a man I didn’t talk about in my post.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : What man?

 

 **Red Eyes** : He wasn’t there, or maybe he was, but I didn’t see him. I only heard a nickname when the blond and the man with the katana were holding me and my mother.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : What did you hear?

 

Kurapika sighed and waited a second before he typed the answer.

 

 **Red Eyes** : They called him Danchou.

 

 

  * **_Reversed Cross is now disconnected_**



 

 

> _one minute ago_

 

“What?” Kurapika yelled, almost horrified. “Why did you go?!”

 

He couldn’t help but look at the Wifi icon in the right corner of his computer’s screen, and he cringed even more when he understood that nothing was wrong with his connection. The stranger had just left the chat, just like that. Kurapika felt betrayed like he had opened a special door to his heart and the person had simply walked away instead of coming in. He wanted to cry and throw away his computer, but the other part of his mind was full of hope. Maybe it was a miss click? Maybe the man would come back, eventually?

 

“Why don’t you come back?” Kurapika finally said after several minutes. “Why did you do that to me?”

 

* * *

 

_My name is Kurapika Kurta and this is my story._

 

_I know my story sounds fake. I can’t blame you...There are so many dark parts inside my brain, even today, I can’t explain everything. Trust me, if I could put my memory on a disk and throw it at your faces, I would do it without hesitation. The very first time I went to see a therapist, I understood I sounded damaged and confused, that was so clear back then that the doctor himself asked to stop the session. He had told me that liars were a plague for his profession, and he couldn’t believe that so many people were thinking that they could lie undetected._

 

_And that was my second curse, being a liar, even if I tried to explain the whole story, my truth, my all life. No one believed me for a while. I spent a long time traveling to different cities, hoping to find someone that could finally understand that I was not a liar. It had been hard, it had taken years. Even now, the only positive thing was that I didn’t let it go, I kept searching, years after years._

 

_Today, I know that some people believe me. I found the perfect specialist, here in Yorknew City, and somehow I managed to connect to some of you._

 

_I’m no liar. I’m just a man wounded to the soul._

 

Kurapika extended his arms above his head, taking a break as he couldn’t write anymore. He had posted several messages for three weeks, and after all the hate that had spread over his texts, he had found some good people to talk to. They made him laugh and they made him have hope. He smiled a little, clicking onto the arrow icon to send the new paragraph. Finally, he had joined the game, unexpectedly. He heard the familiar sound of his messaging service and couldn’t wait anymore. He opened it, always surprised to see the many conversations he had with many strangers. Friendly ones, of course; he had blocked all the haters a long time ago.

 

**November 22nd**

 

 **Moonspirit** : My grumpy cat, you here?

 

 **Red Eyes** : Yep! Just posted something new :)

 

 **Moonspirit** : Awwwwwwwww ~ ! Let me check that !

 

He laughed lightly and scrolled through the other conversations, a smile plastered onto his lips as he could see the many kind messages he had received during his absence. But even if he was truly happy that he had connected to many persons, something tickled him. He scrolled down his entire conversation list until he found the first message he had ever received.

 

 

  * **_**_Reversed Cross is now disconnected_**_**



 

 

> _3 weeks ago_

 

Once again, tonight, he wasn’t there. He hadn’t showed up since their first and last conversation and it seemed that the user was gone forever. Somehow, it was painful to live for Kurapika. He stood up and went to his couch, even more disappointed and hopeless than the day before. He wanted to speak with Reversed Cross. _He needed it_. Without any conviction, he took the remote and switched on the TV. He instantly regretted it.

 

“...Was a confirmation from the police station today that the very rare jewels from King Meruem’s collection that had been stolen yesterday evening was an act committed by the well-known Phantom Troupe.” A blond journalist was speaking into a microphone, standing in front of the Congress Center of Yorknew City. The wind made her hair fly around his head as she spoke slowly and loudly to make sure everyone could understand her.  “Several witnesses recognized two potential members of the Troupe, and even more, the different clues found on the crime scene have cleared all doubts that it could be a different gang. It has been almost eight years since the Phantom Troupe have hit the city. The resident are still -”

 

Kurapika couldn’t hear the journalist anymore, he had pushed the off button for the television. He couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t possible. _It can’t be_ . He put his head inside his hands, his breathing heavy and erratic. He started to cry, his painful tears rolling over his blank cheeks as he was still shocked about the news. They had come back. _They were here_.

 

“It won’t ever stop…” Kurapika yelled out, wiping his tears with his sleeve, furious. “Fuck them all! I want to kill them all!” He stood back up, his fists so clenched that he felt his nails dig into his skin, certainly leaving marks. He was about to break down, he knew it. He wanted to bury himself inside a hole, and never come back, far away from reality. And as a painful intrusion, he heard the sound of a message received on his computer. “Leave me the fuck alone!”

 

He furiously walked back to his desk, already ready to turn the machine off. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He was about to press the button when his eyes looked at the screen. He gasped loudly and put the palm of his hand onto his mouth.

 

“Holy shit…,” he said, unable to breath properly.

 

**November 22nd**

**Reversed Cross** : Hello, Kurapika.

 

His legs couldn’t support him anymore, so he just sat down in his chair, gazing at the screen like it was a mirage. He felt his fingers trembling a little, even more surprised that he had thought. He was here. He had come back.

 

 **Red Eyes** : I’m not sure I want to talk to anyone tonight.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : So, you heard the news. How do you feel?

 

 **Red Eyes** : How do you think I’m feeling?!

 

He rolled his eyes, his feelings split into in two pieces. On one hand, he was truly hurt and mad both because of the Phantom Troupe’s come back and Reversed Cross’ disparition. Yet, on the other hand, he was relieved to see that the user was still there and ready to talk to him.

 

 **Reversed Cross** : Certainly bad, and I can understand. Want me to leave you alone?

 

 **Red Eyes** : No.

 

_Shit, I need to control myself…_

 

 **Reversed Cross** : Want to talk to just me?

 

Kurapika sighed and felt like he had been caught.

 

 **Red Eyes** : Yes.


	3. Dangerous Attraction

What had happened, Kurapika didn’t really know. Why he had started to get closer with the mysterious Reversed Cross, why he had wanted to talk to him every single night so bad since he had heard about the Phantom Troupe’s return, he didn’t know. Slowly, for five weeks, he had been trapped into a dangerous game and couldn’t stop it anymore. The more he talked with the user, the more he wanted to share his past, his present and moreover, his future. It had scared him, when he started to have some strange feelings inside his belly whenever he was thinking about Reversed Cross. The feeling had increased since he had received a picture of the man’s bust, sent during the night, his bare chest exposed, totally appealing and very muscular. The man had cut his face, so the only things that Kurapika had been able to see were his attractive lips and dark hair against his neck, certainly plastered with gel. Until he had seen the picture, Kurapika had always thought that he was only attracted to women. Yet, since he had looked at the picture, he had understood that this wasn’t the truth, not really. He couldn’t stop thinking about the man.

 

Even at 3am.

 

**January 7th**

**Red Eyes** : Here?

 

**Reversed Cross** : Still awake? I thought you were off to bed a few hours ago.

 

**Red Eyes** : Can’t sleep. Stuff in my mind.

 

He noticed that he was pretty anxious, and yet excited to talk to him. It had became more an obsession than a need.

 

**Reversed Cross** : What stuff? Want to talk about it?

 

Kurapika hesitated a second, then he decided to muster up his courage after a deep breath.

 

**Red Eyes** : Stupid things. Like I don’t know your name, your age, I didn’t see your entire face.

 

**Reversed Cross** : So… I’m the stuff ;-). I’m listening. I’m a night owl, and I love talking with you… Tell me what  you want to know.

 

Kurapika cursed himself, already aware that he shouldn’t have opened the conversation tab again, because it wasn’t reasonable, because he should exercise caution. He knew that this relationship was poisoning his entire life, unable to step away, to not think about the man. But like a magnet, he couldn’t resist, it was stronger than his will, he wanted to talk to him, to know everything about him, even if a part of him was afraid of what he would discover. The game was on, despite Leorio’s warnings, and now he couldn’t stop playing. So, without thinking anymore, he typed the answer, his stomach wrenching.

 

**Red Eyes** : I want to know your name.

 

“Goddammit, yes I want to know,” he said loudly, his eyes focused on the screen, waiting for Reversed Cross’s answer. Soon enough, the three red dots that showed him that the user was writing appeared on the screen. “Come on…Tell me your name.”

 

**Reversed Cross** : I didn’t want anyone to know my name, but as I know yours, I think it’s fair enough. I’m Chrollo.

 

“Chrollo…,” he repeated like it was necessary to make it real.

 

He loved the sound of it, something smooth yet sharp. It suited the bare chest he had seen several days ago when Chrollo had sent him that picture. Slowly, Kurapika understood that even if it would had been another name, he would have loved it anyway. It was the man behind the name he started to like more than he should. And, the new feeling made him dizzy and anxious. Of course, it was perfectly normal for a young adult to be attracted by another person, man or woman, but for Kurapika it was truly dangerous. He didn’t want to get closer, yet he couldn’t help but try to know Chrollo a little bit more everyday. He had never exposed himself before, maybe it wasn’t a good idea, and it scared him deeply.

 

**Reversed Cross** : Where did you go, Kurapika?

 

“Ah, shit!” he cursed out loud and remembered he hadn’t answered Chrollo for several minutes.

 

**Red Eyes** : Here. I’m here. Sorry… repeated your name several times.

 

_Why the fuck am I telling him that?! What’s wrong with you?_

 

**Reversed Cross** : Do you like it?

 

**Red Eyes** : I like how it sounds, yes.

 

He knew he had taken a risk with his last sentence because it was obviously flirtatious. He felt his heart throbbing inside his chest, almost painfully, waiting for Chrollo to answer. He should had gone to bed, he knew it. It was a terrible decision, and yet, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to.

 

**Reversed Cross** : I want to hear you pronounce it.

 

Kurapika’s eyes widened, not really sure what the user meant. How could they hear each other? Did Chrollo want his phone number? He suddenly felt all sweaty and feverish, his fingers already pressing his keyboard’s keys. He _needed_ to know.

 

**Red Eyes** : How?

 

And before he could understand what would happen next, he saw a window open on his screen and a ring rang from it.

 

 

 

Reversed Cross is calling you.

Click here to pick up.  
  
---  
  
 

 

“Oh my god!” Kurapika gasped, his mouth awfully dry as he couldn’t believe what he was reading. The man was actually calling him! “You’re crazy…You’re so _fucking_ crazy!”

 

He didn’t know what to do, he was truly unable to think properly or do something. It was like his brain had stopped working as soon as he had heard the ringtone. He couldn’t tell if he was actually dreaming or not. Somehow, he hoped he was, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to _not_ pick up. Deep down, he wanted to, it was impossible to think differently. _He longed for it_ . He needed to hear the man because he had imagined his voice so many times during his long days all alone, when he had waited so many hours to see Chrollo finally connected on the chat room. He wanted to know if the tone would be sharp, or on the contrary, warm and inviting, as he had fervently hoped. He was obsessed by the stranger, and his mind was always trying to figure out why he had chosen to speak with him. He looked back at the screen, his fingers gripping the mouse, uncertain. He would cross a line, he knew it. But, he wanted to _so hard_. It was as if he had already made a pact with the Devil himself; Kurapika thought that he couldn’t turn back now. He pressed the answer button, his heart hurting inside his chest.

 

“Hello?” a soft voice called, and Kurapika bit his bottom lip because he knew that he was more than done for. As he had feared before, Chrollo sounded warm and somehow… _very hot_. “Are you there?”

 

“Yeah…Yeah!” Kurapika snapped, before he cleared his throat, trembling in his chair. “Sorry…I...I’m surprised...I didn’t expect a call right now.”

 

He heard a soft laugh come from his computer and the sound made his stomach wrench and his heart increase its pace. The sound was terribly attractive, nearly a lullaby for his wounded soul.

 

“I’m a man of many surprises, my apologies, _Kurapika_ ,” Chrollo answered, emphasizing Kurapika’s name without any shame. It was like the user could see that Kurapika was already red and sweating. “When I truly want something, it’s hard for me to wait… And I really wanted to hear you, Kurapika.”

 

“Chrollo…,” Kurapika whispered, mostly for himself, electrified by the man’s words. He almost felt his crotch tickle inside his pants, just a little, awakened from a long sleep since he hadn’t had any sexual life before beside some casual masturbation here and there.

 

“My name coming from your mouth is the most wonderful thing I’ve ever heard.” Chrollo hummed, and the new tone drove Kurapika crazier than ever.

 

He clenched his fist, his mind obviously questioning as he felt his back covered with goosebumps. It felt so good to finally hear Chrollo, yet he couldn’t stop thinking that it was unsafe and that he should be careful. But, the voice he heard was intoxicating, powerful, and impossible to dislike. It was like a soft touch to his soul, and Kurapika needed it more than anything in the world at the moment. He had felt lonely so many nights before he had met Chrollo; being connected with him was more than just a need.

 

“You want me to say it again?” Kurapika asked softly, certain that Chrollo hadn’t heard him since he had spoken with the weakest voice he had ever used.

 

“Yes, call my name again,” Chrollo demanded, a little groan coming from his throat just after he had asked, his voice softer than before.

 

_God he sounds so hot…_

 

“Chrollo…,” Kurapika whispered again, leaning closer to the microphone in order to make himself audible. He didn’t know what he was really doing, it was the very first time he was flirty with someone. “Do you like it?”

 

The same little laugh came from the computer, and for a moment, Kurapika thought that the man was making fun of him. The very idea was unpleasant, and deep down, he hoped that it wasn’t the truth. But, Chrollo didn’t seem to be sarcastic tonight.

 

“How cocky you are, I really love that…,” he eventually said, his mouth just above the mic as Kurapika could almost hear all the noises coming from his throat. “I wish I could see you right now…I bet your face is all red.”

 

Kurapika lifted his gaze up and looked at his computer, looking desperately for a way to finally have a sight of Chrollo’s face. After all, the man had teased him so much the previous day with that unconventional photo of him. Kurapika wanted more, the curiosity consuming his brain. Yes, he knew that Chrollo was strangely mysterious, and maybe dangerous, but his mind wouldn’t stop him from craving more. Without hesitation, he clicked on the camera roll button, and he saw that the red light switched on just near the camera itself. He saw a window open and then, his face and background appearing onto the screen. He swallowed his spit, cursing himself silently, already regretting his decision. His blond hair was falling down on his shoulders, his tank top revealing his thin yet muscular arms. As he waited for Chrollo to switch on his own camera, he played distractedly with his earrings.

 

“Oh, hey there,” Chrollo suddenly uttered, and Kurapika froze in his chair. He hadn’t thought that the user would see him as soon as he had pressed the button. “Did I scare you? I’m sorry.” He laughed quickly.

 

“I forgot that you could see me first in fact…” Kurapika giggled as he gazed at his own reflection. Why the fuck did he keep the camera on? Chrollo wasn’t going to do anything in return.

 

He was about to switch off the camera when suddenly a black tab opened on his screen. Something was loading and Kurapika was pretty sure that Chrollo’s face would be revealed soon, or at least, he hoped so. He felt his back covered with sweat, his heart beating erratically inside his chest as his mouth became dry. And suddenly, after a long wait, he finally witnessed him.

 

_Oh shit..._

 

Sitting in his chair, a long coat with a white fur collar opened over his shoulder, Chrollo was a bit blurry at first. But soon enough, Kurapika could see the raven hair around his face, the white headband covering his forehead, the deep and big grey eyes looking at the screen, the long and thin nose of him, the sharp yet inviting chin, and, of course, the muscular body revealed in front of the camera. Chrollo wasn’t just beautiful, he was truly stunning, a powerful charisma emanating from his features. Kurapika had to focus to not let his jaw drop, surprised by the man’s beauty.

 

“Hello, Kurapika,” Chrollo said, a smirk stretching out onto his thin lips. Kurapika swallowed once again, as he felt trapped like an animal under Chrollo’s gaze. He wasn’t ready for this. He really wasn’t at all. “Don’t you want to introduce yourself properly?”

 

“He...Hi. Hi!” He waved weakly and felt totally stupid, putting his hand down onto his lap. But, it seemed to amuse Chrollo. His smile grew bigger than before. “You’re-”

 

“You’re truly sweet. I wish I could taste you right now,” Chrollo interrupted him, leaning closer as if he was able to touch Kurapika. “Mmm…Yeah, definitely,”

 

“What…?” Kurapika whispered, his cheeks burning as he couldn’t look at Chrollo’s face. He gazed at his thighs, his stomach in knots.

 

“I said that-”

 

“I heard!” Kurapika answered abruptly, not sure what Chrollo was trying to do. All his senses were on alert, and somehow, he didn’t feel safe anymore. He had broken a rule tonight, and now that the man was able to see him, tease him like that, he wasn’t sure he had done the right thing.

 

“Sorry, Kurapika. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Chrollo affirmed as he put his back onto the backrest. “I told you before, I’m not very patient sometimes. It’s late, I guess my mind is pretty tired and I don’t have any filter to stop my mouth from saying the truth. I loved the photo you sent me, but now, I love your face even more. Your blue eyes, your blond hair, your whole face. I truly love it,” he described, tilting his head a little bit as he was trying to have a better look at Kurapika’s face. “But, you seem so insecure, I thought that you were thinking the same. I won’t flirt with you anymore, I’m sorry.”

 

“Wait a minute…” Kurapika gasped as he leaned closer. “Are you really flirting with me right now?”

 

Chrollo laughed a little, his chest lifting up every time the lovely sound came out of his throat. “You’re truly innocent and adorable. It’s almost a sin.”

 

And the man bit his bottom lip, making Kurapika weaker in his chair. He felt his crotch tickling him like he had never felt before, his senses awakened by the man’s words and beauty. If the Devil had a face, Chrollo would be it. Everything about him was appealing, and yet, the desire inside Kurapika’s heart was partly covered with fear that Chrollo was a manipulator. The man’s confidence was overwhelming, poisoning Kurapika like a dangerous illness. Soon enough, he noticed that he was almost fully hard in his pants, unable to look away from Chrollo’s perfect body. The attraction he felt was inevitable and it almost suffocated him.

 

_I need to calm down, seriously!_

 

But, Chrollo wasn’t done with him. The man moved in his chair, and suddenly, he grabbed his coat sleeves and pulled on them to undress himself. Kurapika froze, unable to look away. Soon enough, Chrollo was shirtless, his impeccable shoulders and bare chest presented to the camera. The man noticed Kurapika’s red face and smirked shamelessly.

 

“I was hot,” he lied, a hand caressing his shoulder. And oh God, Kurapika wanted to feel the skin as well. “Do you like what you see?”

 

Kurapika couldn’t answer, so he preferred to nod slowly. Yes, it was quite a show to watch a gorgeous half naked man stripping for him. Chrollo certainly knew he was more than desirable, like an old creature coming from another world, his mesmerizing eyes calling for Kurapika like Death itself. Everything about him was forbidden, from the shape of his lips to the lust in his irises, fastened to the screen as if he would cross it at any moment. Something awakened inside Kurapika’s belly, he had forgotten what attraction could be, and he felt desperately weaker and more vulnerable than he had ever been before. Yes, of course, his life experience with the Phantom Troupe had been much worse, but in a certain way, he had never been bound to someone, and the new feeling was literally frightening him.

 

As he wet his lips with his spit, his eyes only focused on Chrollo’s body offered to him, Kurapika, unconsciously, let the palm of his hand caress the soft fabric of his trousers, raising up slowly to fondle his hot skin trapped inside. His heart increased its speed as he felt the want and the desire consuming his mind, the more he looked at the pixelated man. Man, he wanted to reach him, put his hand around his collarbone, feel the skin and his warm breath, touch his raven hair, aware that they would certainly be soft as the silk itself. He couldn’t help but glorify the very idea that Chrollo was more a God than a human right now.

 

“Where’s that hand going?” Chrollo teased as he let his own down over his chest, his eyes strangely locked on Kurapika’s face. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing…” Kurapika hummed as he closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from his own lust. “I…” Yet, he didn’t. His hand was still tracing its way until he felt his half-hard arousal trapped under his trousers, demanding more than just a caress. More than just Kurapika’s hand. “I don’t-”

 

“Keep doing that,” Chrollo commanded as he slid his hand down until his own was touching the shaped lump of his own leather trousers. “Don’t stop what you’re doing.”

 

“This….,” Kurapika stuttered, finding that he was actually firmly pressing his arousal with his fingers. “This is insane…”

 

“You started first…” Chrollo breathed sharply as he moved in his chair. “ _Watch me_.”

 

Kurapika looked back at the screen, widened his eyes, and felt his breath becoming sharp and short. He felt his head spinning faster and faster as he couldn’t stop watching the show in front of him. Chrollo had pulled down his trousers, revealing his thick yet long arousal, administrating himself his own kind of pleasure, his mouth slightly parted, stretched with a smirk. The man was pleasuring himself.

 

_And God, Kurapika thought that it was the hottest thing he had ever seen._

 

* * *

 

Kurapika had never noticed the clock plastered on Leorio’s wall, and the everlasting tick-tock was driving him crazy. He was lying on the couch, his fingers crossed over his stomach as he was trying to relax and breath in, like Leorio had shown him so many times before. Usually, he loved this particular exercise, enjoying digging inside his silent thoughts and give up on reality for several minutes. He loved it because Leorio’s voice was there to guide him, and he had gotten lost so many times that it was now almost natural to hear him saving him from his suffering. Yet, today seemed different. First, because Leorio was in the corridor, speaking with one of his colleagues about a subject that seemed to bother him a lot since he had left the office cursing loudly after he had picked up a call. Second, because last night had been the weirdest experience for Kurapika, the images stuck inside his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he internally rewatched the show, and the memory was hardly endurable. He opened his eyes and sighed loudly, standing back up as he couldn’t focus on anything else. As he heard the door open, he lowered his gaze, ready to talk with Leorio.

 

“Sorry about that,” the therapist sighed, closing the door with a gentle slam as he walked back to the wooden chair near the couch. “You didn’t practice my exercise?”

 

As an answer, Kurapika shook his head and caressed his arm, absent-minded. He looked up at Leorio’s face and the man seemed to be gravely concerned. He moved his glasses back up onto his nose and furrowed his eyebrows, spinning in his chair to grab his notebook on the desk.

 

“Okay…,” he started, grabbing the pen he had left on the desk, then faced back to Kurapika. He wrote something on the page, and for the very first time ever, Kurapika felt uncomfortable because Leorio might judge him. “You want to talk about it?” he eventually asked, putting his back onto the backrest, ready to listen.

 

“I really don’t know how to start…,” Kurapika whispered, rubbing the back of his head. Chrollo’s body was inside his mind, his face slightly tinted red as he was touching himself, enjoying the fact that Kurapika finally imitated his gesture. He couldn’t forget the lust inside those grey eyes, the want spread all over Chrollo’s features as he was looking through the camera, shamelessly exhibiting his body to the young man. “I did something... _unusual_ , last night,” Kurapika finally said, closing his eyes as he felt warmer and warmer, haunted by the memories. “I...I had a video session with the man I met online...you know, Reversed Cross.”

 

“What do you mean you had a video session?” Leorio asked, writing in his notebook, not facing Kurapika. “You said it was unusual, did this man make you do something you didn’t want?”

 

Kurapika felt more uncomfortable than before, moving on the couch nervously. He sighed and tried to figure out how he could explain that strange night to his doctor.

 

“No he didn’t...he didn’t force me,” he finally answered, and as he saw that Leorio was really concerned, he quickly waved his hands. “No, no! He did nothing wrong! Don’t worry! In fact, he made me feel good…”

 

“Mmm…,” Leorio hummed, a little bit displeased as he wrote Kurapika’s sentence onto the paper. “I need to ask…Was it sexual, Kurapika?”

 

“Y..yeah,” Kurapika stuttered, his face all red as he couldn’t look at his therapist anymore. He was truly embarrassed right now.

 

“Did he do something sexual, or did he ask you to do something sexual to please him?” Leorio inquired, his tone less friendly than usual.

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

But before Kurapika could continue his sentence, Leorio put his notebook down onto his lap and sighed loudly. He removed his glasses from his nose and massaged his eyes, somehow tired. Kurapika didn’t speak anymore, waiting for his kind of friend to finally talk to him. He felt that he was more scared about Leorio’s reaction than he would have thought.

 

“Well, I asked you to be very careful about that man, but it seems that you made your way anyway,” the doctor uttered, looking back at the blond in front of him. “There’s a huge difference between a consensual sexual act, even in front of camera, and an act where someone forces you to do something sexual to please them. In the first situation, you’re two adults enjoying yourselves and finding their own way to reach a form of pleasure. But, in the second situation, it’s more... _complicated._ ”

 

“Complicated how?” Kurapika gasped, suddenly frightened that Leorio had chosen to avoid the subject.

 

“Complicated because it implies that you would have met a narcissistic perverse and you’re under his control,” he finally answered, putting his glasses back onto his nose as he dug his gaze inside Kurapika’s. “So, I repeat: was it the first situation or the second one?”

 

The question was the most disturbing Kurapika had ever heard, because he wasn’t entirely sure that last night was something he had done in a totally consensual way. Chrollo hadn’t forced him to touch himself, but he had felt that he couldn’t say no to the man. He swallowed his spit as he glanced at Leorio, who was slowly losing his patience.

 

“First,” Kurapika replied, avoiding his therapist’s look. “Yes, it was the first.”

 

* * *

 

When Kurapika had headed home, he hadn’t thought that the day could be weirder than it had been. As soon as he had closed the door, he had went to his computer to check if Chrollo had sent him a message during the day. He knew the man was more of a night owl than anything else, but a part of him wanted to get some news while the sun was up in the sky. But, he wasn’t prepared for what he had read on his screen. He had seen that he had received several messages, but he hadn’t even checked the names, focused only on one. And then, surprisingly, he had seen that Chrollo had texted him.

 

**January 8th**

 

**Reversed Cross** : Tonight, 10 pm, at the Moon Sparkling hotel, near the main station. At the reception, tell them that you’re waiting for Mister Cross, room 42. I’ll wait for you there. Don’t be late.

 

 

  * **_**_Reversed Cross is now disconnected_**_**



 

 

> _one hour ago._

 

“Okay, don’t freak out! Don’t freak out!” Kurapika urged himself, grabbing the top of his chair, his mind poisoned by what he had just read. “Don’t _fucking_ freak out, Kurapika.”

 

But, his mind was like a fire right now as he was unable to think properly. He checked his computer’s clock and almost gasped when he saw that he had less than a hour if he wanted to make it. Yet, Kurapika froze, always arguing between the terrible want to meet Chrollo and this little voice inside of him begging him to not go anywhere. Even if he was still afraid somehow, he couldn’t resist anymore. It was like an urge. Kurapika walked to his tiny bathroom and decided to take a quick yet refreshing shower. It was really cold outside, but his body was hot and quivering, so he didn’t bother with the coldness of the water. Was he truly on his way to meet Chrollo ? Did he actually mean it? He left the shower and dried his hair, putting an earring into his left earlobe. He quickly put his usual outfit on: black trousers, a white tank, and a leather jacket. Soon enough, he was out of his apartment, his keys inside his pocket as he left the building. He still didn’t know what to do, and he kept reminding himself  that he could turn back at any moment. But it was like his feet had a mind of their own, and he couldn’t just walk away, allured and thrilled at the very idea that there wouldn’t be any computer between them tonight.

 

He took the elevated railroad, the very one which would lead him to the main station in less than thirty minutes, near the hotel where Chrollo had set their meeting. It seemed the journey was awfully long, and somehow, Kurapika was grateful because he had plenty of time to think about the future events. Should he kiss the guy? Should he take the train to go back home? Wasn’t he in danger? There was an everlasting questioning inside his mind, and Kurapika cursed himself because he hadn’t listened to Leorio’s statements earlier. Several times, his therapist had told him how strange this situation was, but Kurapika had been stubborn and maybe he would pay for it tonight. Finally, the train reached the main station’s stop, meaning that the blond man would have to face his destiny. He got out of the subway and mixed himself with the large crowd, his shoulders sometimes hitting someone. He was lost in thoughts, unable to feel anything other than anxiety and stress.

 

_Am I in danger?_

 

He shook his head as he went out from the station, walking on a large plaza where many people were passing, occupied with their own activities. He had to shut off his mind for his own good. There was still time to turn back, so Kurapika stopped and looked at the people in front of him, absorbed by their phones, their music, or simply their thoughts.

 

_I can cancel if I want to. No one is forcing you, Kurapika._

 

And then, as his mind was playing with him, he remembered Chrollo’s body, heat and want spread over his gorgeous face. He remembered his moans, still echoing inside his ears, as he felt warmer and warmer. Yes, he wanted it, because the camera and the game in front of a computer wasn’t enough right now. How could it be? Decided, Kurapika walked again, finally crossing the plaza, reaching the end of it to turn on his left, where he knew the hotel would be. Eventually, he spotted an illuminated emblem, lazily swinging with the wind outside. The more he walked, the more he felt weaker than before, as if his legs were made in cotton. As soon as he had reached the lobby, he opened the doors, his hands quivering as he made his entrance. The hotel was old, but still very charming. There was a huge chandelier hung to the roof, illuminating the wooden walls with a delicious, soft light, making the place even more inviting than Kurapika expected. He walked to the reception, his footsteps echoed onto the white tiles. As there was no one to welcome him, he spotted a bell and pushed it. Soon enough, a thin lady, dressed in a dark red suit with a small black hat on her bun came from a room behind the reception and smiled brightly at him .

 

“Good evening sir, how can I help you?” she asked, tilting her head a little as she looked at Kurapika with a welcoming face.

 

“I...Mister Cross is waiting for me, room 42,” he said softly, almost afraid that she would judge him.

 

“Let me see…,” she answered, using her mouse to scroll for something over her screen, eyebrows furrowed. “Ah! Yes, he has left a key for you. You’re fiancé is waiting for you, Mister Kurta,” she concluded, sliding a golden key to Kurapika.

 

The man froze in place, her statement still in mind. Did she say _fiancé_? He took the key, embarrassed as he had never been before and mumbled a little thank you before he left the reception. What the hell was Chrollo playing with him? He climbed up the stairs until he reached the first floor where the rooms were indicated. On the left, from one to 30, on the right, from 31 to 60. He swallowed his spit and followed the sign, going to the right to meet Chrollo. When he was in front of the door, he didn’t know what to do anymore. It was like his brain had stopped working properly, his mind empty, his heart hurting him. He looked at his phone and checked the digital clock; it was time.

 

Slowly, he knocked on the door, just once, because he couldn’t put the key inside the keyhole; he thought it would be inappropriate. But, nothing happened. No one came to open the door, he was alone in the corridor. He sighed loudly and finally decided to enter into the room himself. Maybe Chrollo was out for a moment? Maybe that’s what Chrollo expected from him? He pushed the key inside the lock and opened the door, softly, hesitantly, weak and almost sick. The room was dark, it seemed empty like he had thought. He made his entrance, closing the door behind him as he searched for the button to switch on the lights, and as he found it, ready to look at the room, he heard a voice just behind him.

 

“Hello, Kurapika.”

 

And, the blond felt like he had fallen into the deepest trap.


	4. The Spider on the Web

The warm breath crashed onto his shoulder, something inviting and powerful, as if the Devil himself had made his entrance. Kurapika felt dizzy, disoriented, as he felt the man’s hand wrapping around his waist. If he wanted to run, he couldn't anymore, he was trapped, he knew it. There was no escape for him. His stomach wrenched, eyes falling shut, his mind poisoned by the spicy cologne he felt enveloping him like invisible and strong arms. His heartbeat was powerful, hitting his chest loudly, roughly, as his breath became shorter and shorter. Chrollo was here, and his presence rolled out all over the room. The man’s charisma Kurapika had witnessed the day before was lame, almost nothing compared to the magnetism Chrollo was spreading at the moment.

 

“You made it…,” the man purred against his ear, his mouth just above Kurapika’s flesh, his raven hair tickling his neck lazily. “I thought you would never come.”

 

Kurapika’s mouth was awfully dry and he knew that no water would help here. He wasn’t thirsty for any liquid right now, he was thirsty for more of Chrollo’s statements, more of his unbelievable presence. He _craved_ it. He loved to hear the man teasing him, whispering things near his neck, his warm breath just above his sensitive skin. He enjoyed it, yet he hated it. The way he was weak, under his control, possessed to the very idea that he was panting for more. Slowly, he put his back against Chrollo’s chest, hitting for the very first time the heated skin that he had dreamed about so many times. He closed his eyes as he harshly swallowed his spit, his arms soft as a puppet. He felt Chrollo dig his nose inside his neck and softly brushed it with his lips, Kurapika’s skin reacting to the new sensation, covering itself with pleasure’s goosebumps. He bit his lips to muffle a moan; he didn’t want to sound needy, even if he knew that he was more than that at the moment. Chrollo seemed to like it; he pushed his chest forward, his grip strongly maintained around Kurapika’s waist.

 

“Won’t you say hello?” Chrollo asked, and Kurapika could almost feel the smirk on the man’s lips.

 

He made Kurapika spin, and the young man had to face the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Chrollo was shirtless, only dressed in a pair of leather trousers and nothing else, even his feet were bare. As he had already seen the day before, he had a headband around his forehead, his dark hair falling all around it. His gaze was nothing more than pure lust, his uncommon grey eyes dripped with white undertones. He had a smirk plastered onto his lips as he dug his gaze inside Kurapika’s.

 

“I...I don’t…,” Kurapika stuttered, caught off guard as he was sure that Chrollo had waited for him shirtless because he knew that he couldn’t handle it. “Hello?”

 

And then, Chrollo tilted his head, just a little, the smirk on his lips vanishing to let his teeth show as he laughed softly. He took a step forward and came closer, his bare chest so close to Kurapika’s that the man was about to faint for good.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” he answered, a hand playing with Kurapika’s earring as he didn’t stop gazing at him. But as he saw the young man furrow his eyebrows, he came closer, ending the light distance between them. He caught Kurapika’s chin between his fingers, silently pushing it up to lean his mouth closer. “Kiss me?” he finally asked in a whisper, enjoying Kurapika’s quivering the second after he spoke.

 

_Kiss him?_

 

Kurapika froze, as he thought that Chrollo wouldn’t surprise him anymore. His heartbeat increased as he gazed at the inviting lips just above his own, fleshy yet thin. Then, like a surrender, he nodded quietly and leaned closer, putting his lips onto Chrollo’s to steal a soft and chaste little kiss. For him, it was quite a new experience, simply because it was the first time he had experienced a kiss. He had always thought that it would be with a woman, far away from what he was sharing with the shirtless, handsome man inside an old hotel room. He felt Chrollo smile under his touch, just before they parted. Chrollo turned back, and Kurapika felt the dangerous need to catch him back and require him to stay put, to not let him pant like that. He didn’t want to break contact, at first, and he thought that Chrollo wouldn’t have. Yet, the man walked to a table, and Kurapika noticed that he had prepared something for dinner.

 

“I hope you like lobster,” Chrollo said with his soft and warm voice, lighting up the two candles on the table with a lighter. “We’ve never talked about casual things such as our food tastes.”

 

_No, indeed, our meetings were more like jerking off in front of the camera..._

 

Kurapika’s cheeks tinted red as he walked into the hotel room, glancing at the decorations for the very first time. It wasn’t modern, far away from the very image of Yorknew City in general, but the room had its own charm. It was huge, a large bay window showing the main station plaza and the station itself, where there were less people than a few minutes ago. The room had wooden walls, and many paintings were plastered on them, revealing a certain class, edging with the modernity of the city. The bed was a king size, the blanket was white with many pillows littered on it. Of course, it was very inviting, and Kurapika felt his stomach wrench when his mind suddenly pictured Chrollo laid onto the sheets.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Chrollo whispered behind him, and Kurapika couldn’t help but gasp, jumping a little bit onto his feet. It made the man laugh a little as he caressed Kurapika’s arm softly. “Come…”

 

He intertwined his fingers with Kurapika’s and lead him to the table where two plates were set out, covered with domes. It was truly fancy, but somehow, Kurapika didn’t mind, enjoying being treated like a true gentleman. Most of his life consisted of only dry noodles, some junk food here and there, and Kurapika had always thought that he would love being cherished by someone else, like those couples he had seen so many times inside restaurants he had never entered. Blindly, he walked to reach a seat, and under Chrollo’s indications, he sat onto a chair, putting the napkin onto his lap as he looked at Chrollo taking the place in front of him. Kurapika couldn’t help but smile, noticing that the man wouldn’t put a shirt on.

 

“Will you stay dressed like that for dinner?” He giggled, admiring the man’s beauty.

 

Chrollo smirked at the tease and took the opened champagne bottle to pour some of the liquid inside the flutes provided. “Do you _want_ me to put a shirt on?”

 

“No,” Kurapika answered, maybe a little bit abruptly. Chrollo raised an eyebrow, amused by the young man’s behavior. “No, I don’t mind. I’m not even dressed for the occasion as well.”

 

“I love breaking the codes,” Chrollo answered, handling a flute to Kurapika. Then, he raised his own glass, offering his most beautiful yet dangerous smile. “Well, to us?”

 

Kurapika couldn’t believe that he raised his glass up as well and clinked it with Chrollo’s, then let himself take a sip. He had never tasted champagne before, but the sensation was truly wonderful. He loved the bubbles inside his mouth and the soft pins and needles he had inside his throat when he had swallowed. He put the glass down, looking at Chrollo who was still enjoying the alcohol, but as soon as he felt observed, he imitated Kurapika’s gesture and smiled at him.

 

“Want to eat?” he proposed as he grabbed the top of the dome with his hand.

 

But, Kurapika didn’t want to eat anything. The only thing he wanted at the moment was, in fact, two things. The first was to know why Chrollo had set up a late date so suddenly, and the second, well, wasn’t really appropriate around the table. The raven-haired man was already removing the bell which was covering his plate, and Kurapika felt obligated to do the same. He hid a disgusted face as soon as he smelled the smoky lobster presented to him; among everything, he hated seafood, but he couldn’t tell that to Chrollo, not at the moment. After all, the man had put so much effort into preparing the evening. He forced a smile as he dug his fork inside the crustacean, his stomach revulsed at the idea of eating his first mouthful. He put the fork inside his mouth, and chewed, maybe a little bit longer than he should, as he felt observed by the host in front of him.

 

“All good?” Chrollo asked, his eyebrows gathered.

 

Kurapika felt ill, but he managed to smile back, however, his face was blank as ever. “Good, good.”

 

But, Chrollo seemed to understand that something was wrong with the food. He stood back up and skirted the table, sitting on the edge of it as he pushed Kurapika’s plate away. The young man tried to protest, but the lobster’s taste gave him an uncontrollable need to vomit. He put his palm onto his mouth, closing his eyes to fight the need to throw up.

 

“My my…,” Chrollo whispered while he grabbed the napkin off Kurapika’s lap to wipe his mouth.

 

Yet, Kurapika couldn’t accept Chrollo’s help. As the raven-haired had done before, he stood up on his feet, putting the helping hand away, almost roughly. He needed to show that he wasn’t a child, that he wasn’t weak. It was a strange feeling, but he couldn’t resist; there was an urge to fight Chrollo’s domination over him. All his life, he had hated the way people had sometimes pitied him, and he had always had the feeling that he couldn’t take care of himself, that he was weaker than he thought. When their gazes finally met, Kurapika noticed something different inside Chrollo’s eyes. If the man had wanted to eat his lobster before, it wasn’t the dish he desired any longer. He let go of the napkin and walked closer, circling Kurapika’s jawline with strong and determined hands. There was something brutal about his behavior like he was mad and charmed at the same time. Thank to his fingers, he lifted Kurapika’s face up, and the man clenched his fist, like he needed to prove that he could defend himself.

 

_All of this about lobster? It’s like I need to protect myself…Why do I feel like this?_

 

“What are you doing?” Kurapika said, maybe more harshly than he thought, while Chrollo leaned his mouth closer.

 

“Kiss me, right now,” he demanded, his voice sharp, without any hesitation in it.

 

“No,” Kurapika snapped, gazing at the man with challenge. Somehow, he didn’t want to bow to him. It was like an all new game, yet he felt like it was necessary to win.

 

“I said…,” Chrollo pursed, spinning Kurapika around himself until his back met the table, making the plates tremble on it. “Kiss. Me.”

 

“No.”

 

A smirk grew onto Chrollo’s lips, almost dangerously, his bare chest bending onto Kurapika’s. The young man felt like the mysterious user was all over him: powerful, magnetic, and destructive like a hurricane. It seemed that Chrollo didn’t like “no” for an answer, that he wasn’t used to it, and the way he grabbed Kurapika’s cheeks a little bit stronger than before was revealing. But somehow, it was the hottest thing Kurapika had ever tried, hotter than that night he had shared with Chrollo in front of the camera, hotter than the many dreams he had had about him these past few weeks, where his sheets were all sweaty in the morning. Chrollo was almost laid on top him, his hips finally pushing against Kurapika’s crotch, and the man couldn’t muffle the desperate moan coming from his throat.

 

“You’ll make me beg for it?” Chrollo purred, his mouth so close that Kurapika could perfectly feel his warm breath above him. “My sweet innocent child. My needy child. I know that you want it,” Chrollo affirmed, suddenly sliding his hand out to firmly palm Kurapika’s crotch, enjoying the hardness inside. “You really want me to beg of you?”

 

 _This power_ . _Those words_. The toxic way he had to purr into his ear, the soft poison coming from his mouth, like the Devil confessed to him. Kurapika shut his eyes, hoping that the terrible attraction would go, but Chrollo’s essence was all over him. And now, his own body was betraying him, slowly melting under his touch, from his back covered with goosebumps, to his crotch, harder and harder, as he loved the pressure placed on it. How could he fight a demon like this? He had no power. All of a sudden, his eyes went wide as he pushed his hips forward, his eyes locked onto Chrollo’s abyssal irises like there was a whole new world hidden in the darkness. He nodded, because he couldn’t talk anymore, because he knew that he wanted it more than anything in the world. Feel him, touch him, be the toy, the surrendered boy, everything, anything, for Chrollo tonight.

 

“Please…,” Chrollo whispered softly, near his ear, knowing that the man was done. “Kiss me.”

 

And finally, Kurapika lifted his chin up, like a plea, an urge finally satisfied as he violently crushed their lips to share a messy kiss. Their mouths went wide opened, their tongues melting against each other, their teeth clenching to every move and tilt of their heads. It was so intense to finally feel him, to accept the dance, to cede to the man’s power. He loved everything: the soft muscle caressing his own, the warm breath covering his face, the weight of Chrollo’s body on his own, the overwhelming pressure administrated to his crotch. He couldn’t believe that he had given in. He put his hands up, circling Chrollo’s jaw, the kiss becoming more sloppy than before. Chrollo finally put his hands right under his ass, and as he was clearly stronger than Kurapika, he easily managed to lift the man up and invited him to wrap his legs around his waist. Without breaking contact, Kurapika hoisted himself up, his thighs clenching around Chrollo’s hips, their crotches rubbing under the new angle.

 

As Chrollo was literally devouring Kurapika’s mouth, he walked to the first wall he could, crushing the young man’s back onto it. They gasped together from the aggressiveness of the action, making them even hornier. Kurapika dug his fingers through Chrollo’s hair as he grabbed a fistful of it, pulling on it urgently. He felt Chrollo smirk against his mouth, his hands massaging the backs of Kurapika’s thighs feverently, until he almost tore the fabric of his pants with his nails. Kurapika stopped their kiss while he moaned loudly, as his head lolled backwards against the wall, his eyes shut, and his mouth slightly opened.

 

“You like that?” Chrollo asked, brushing his lips onto Kurapika’s neck as his hands moved upward to grasp his ass. Kurapika quivered a little bit more, and Chrollo took the opportunity to push his hips and grind their crotches. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

 

Kurapika hummed loudly; however, it wasn’t the answer that Chrollo expected. Without any warning, he let Kurapika’s feet meet the floor, taking a step backwards as he gazed at him, almost furiously. Kurapika swallowed his spit, disoriented to be rejected this way. Chrollo moved slowly, his footsteps like a feline, while he put his hand just near Kurapika’s face. He was close, yet, so far, and as soon as Kurapika tried to catch his waist to pull him closer, the man pushed his hand down.

 

“If you don’t tell what you like, then I won’t do anything anymore,” Chrollo stated, his voice like a snake rattling. “Show me that you want it, Kurapika. _Show me_.”

 

“Don’t…,” Kurapika stuttered, revolted by how needy and weak he sounded right now. He took a step forward and grabbed Chrollo’s waist with all his strength. He crashed his chest against the man and enveloped his hips with his arms. “Don’t leave me like that…”

 

He heard Chrollo sigh, almost painfully, and the man suddenly caught Kurapika’s chin to lift it up. Yet, there was something triumphant in Chrollo’s gaze, and Kurapika felt more in danger than ever.

 

“What do you want?” Chrollo asked, abruptly, his gray eyes penetrating Kurapika’s soul.

 

“You?” the blond tried, unsure, scared to the core, undeniably aware that he was totally under Chrollo’s control; the power of that man was frightening.

 

“Good,” Chrollo finally said, pushing Kurapika back onto the wall, reanimated with the passion he had felt before.

 

This time, there was nothing to disrupt Chrollo from their kiss. Their teeth clenched violently, their tongues already dancing, leaving some spit, some muffled moans coming from their throats. It was passionate, wild and messy, and Kurapika thought that it was the very first time he felt that dizzy. He wrapped a leg around Chrollo’s hips, his back totally pushed against the wall, his lips swollen. Chrollo eventually decided to leave his mouth alone, preferring to enjoy his neck, leaving spit trails all over it, his hands gripping around his waist. And then, Chrollo decided to take things to the next level. He grabbed at the hem of Kurapika’s shirt and invited the blond to raise his arms as he undressed him quickly, then he threw the clothing away. He devoured his collarbone, kneeling in front of him as he caressed his skin, sometimes even biting him it shamelessly, enjoying Kurapika’s moans. The young man couldn’t control his hips; they were moving of their own will, displaying his excitement. Chrollo started to play with his nipples, his well-trained tongue circling the sensitive ring, as he allowed himself to suck on it, to even bite them a little bit, while he enjoyed Kurapika’s skin covered with goosebumps. The inexperienced boy didn’t know what to do except grasp Chrollo’s hair, playing with the soft strands, lost in all the new sensations he was feeling.

 

“Damn…,” he whispered, mostly to himself, his body quivering uncontrollably. “You’re...It’s…”

 

“Ssssh,” Chrollo teased as he lifted his chin up. “You don’t have to say anything. You’ll ruin the mood.”

 

Kurapika wanted to protest, but he couldn’t talk anymore, as he felt Chrollo’s mouth travel down, leaving kisses all the way. The raven-haired man unzipped Kurapika’s pants, and without asking, he slid them down, grabbing his boxers as well, revealing the man’s arousal. Chrollo’s smile widened, his gray eyes locked onto Kurapika's face as he roughly bit his inner-thigh, sticking his teeth inside the sensitive skin. Kurapika felt like he was about to faint, unable to bear the show, hypnotized by the hot creature between his legs. But his mind couldn’t wander anymore, because Chrollo insured that Kurapika was perfectly here and aware of what the man was doing. Finally, Chrollo invited the young man to spin, pushing on his hips firmly until he met the chair, then he forced him to sit with the pressure of his hands on his thighs. He parted Kurapika’s legs and crawled between them like a predator would do, drawing closer and closer as he left kisses all the way up to Kurapika’s arousal. Gently, he circled the base, softly playing with his new toy, as he leaned his mouth closer. Kurapika grabbed the bottom of the chair, biting his bottom lip. He prayed that Chrollo would end his suffering, but the man seemed to enjoy his sweet torture. But soon enough, he put his mouth over the top of Kurapika’s arousal, kissing the soft skin, and licking the little drops of pre-cum. Kurapika muffled a moan, his head lolled backwards as he was driven into a new state of pleasure. Chrollo swallowed his cock, slowly, inch by inch, leaving spit all over on his way down to facilitate his ministrations, while he played with his tongue and sucked on the muscle, every time a little bit deeper than before, leading the young man to a state of true pleasure. Then, expertly, he sucked up and down on his dick, his hands massaging the man’s balls, teasing his entrance a little. Kurapika felt like he was swept away in another world, his senses awakened, his mind set ablaze. Chrollo was a demon, full of lust and desires, and Kurapika knew that he wouldn’t have the power to fight his incredible power over him.

 

“Someone is enjoying the moment,” Chrollo whispered as he took a breath, wiping the spit at the corner of his mouth with his wrist.

 

“This is… _so fucking good_.” Kurapika almost gasped, his legs dangerously quivering.

 

Chrollo smirked shamelessly as he once again leaned closer to taste Kurapika like he did before. He wrapped his tongue around the head, leaving spit all around it as he enjoyed every drop of pre-cum. Kurapika clenched his fists, unable to look away from the beauty between his legs. He didn’t know if he was dreaming or not, yet anytime he would doubt it, Chrollo’s tongue reminded him of the reality. The raven-haired man started some long and deep thrusts, until the head of Kurapika’s dick finally hit Chrollo’s throat. He jumped in his chair, putting the palm of his hand onto his mouth as he couldn’t help but grab a fistful of Chrollo’s hair. His new lover seemed to appreciate this, while he skillfully increased his pace, swallowing the man’s cock until every thrust lead to his throat. Chrollo, overwhelmed and excited by Kurapika’s behavior, started to massage his own trapped arousal, giving himself a little bit of pleasure, already anticipating what would come next. They were both moaning, the hotel room full of their obscene pleas.

 

“I… Please…!” Kurapika finally shouted, as he tried to pull Chrollo’s mouth back. “I don’t want to come yet!”

 

Chrollo groaned a little, somehow disappointed having to stop their foreplay right now. He looked back up at Kurapika’s face, and as soon as he met his eyes, he nodded and wiped his mouth again. He gestured to the bed with his head, a playful smile onto his lips.

 

“Want to come to the bed?” he asked as he leaned closer, capturing Kurapika’s lips, his hands caressing his jaw.

 

Kurapika nodded and stood back up, leaving his pants at the bottom of his legs for good. He felt he was followed by Chrollo, his warm breath just over his bare shoulders. The raven-haired man unzipped his pants as well, and Kurapika couldn’t bare the idea that he wouldn’t see the man naked, he spun around, facing his new lover. Chrollo was massive, muscular, his cock already rock hard and bumping his belly. He smiled when Kurapika’s eyes met his own, as he came closer, their crotches rammed against one another.

 

“You like it, don’t you?” Chrollo whispered as he sucked on his earlobe. “I like it too. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Chrollo muffled a groan as he caressed Kurapika’s cheeks and gently rubbed their arousals together. “I’m going to take you hard and deeply, Kurapika. You’ll be all _mine_. But, you want it, right?”

 

Kurapika didn’t answer and chose to kiss Chrollo deeply, roughly, to make him understand that he wanted it. Yet, Chrollo stopped him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Kurapika understood that he had to answer, no matter what. He had already noticed it before, how Chrollo always wanted to be sure about everything. It seemed that his consent should be loud and clear.

 

“I…I want it. Yes,” Kurapika answered, softly, as he dug his gaze inside Chrollo’s stare.

 

It wasn’t reasonable; everything tonight was dangerous, but even so, he couldn’t stop his needs. Chrollo pushed him onto the mattress, and fell just after him, placing himself between Kurapika’s legs. Their mouths remained locked as their hips were moving, soft moans coming from their throats as their eyes were shut. It felt terribly good for the young man. This time, Chrollo reached for something on the night table as he moved to lay down near the blond, and soon enough, Kurapika noticed that it was a bottle of lube. Chrollo coated his fingers quickly, his hand sliding down until it touched Kurapika’s entrance. The man gasped loudly because of the cold substance, but Chrollo smiled at him, as he rocked him a little and he tenderly looked at him.

 

“Ssssh, don’t worry. I’ll be gentle,” he reassured while he kissed him.

 

Chrollo circled his entrance, allocating the lube all over the ring before he managed to push one finger in. Kurapika could feel every bit of the intrusion. He widened his mouth, his eyes open to follow every move. Chrollo had his eyes locked on him, visibly enjoying every sensation which was spread out like a color palette all over his face. Kurapika was tight, but very excited, and as soon as possible, Chrollo finally moved the finger inside. With his free hand, he grabbed Kurapika’s cock and pumped it, making the boy unsettled and more needy than ever. It was the perfect timing to put another finger in, and this time, Kurapika could feel a new kind of pain. He put the palm of his hand onto his mouth, and Chrollo immediately started to jerk him off a little bit faster than before.

 

“It’s okay, you’re perfect. It’s your first time, isn’t it?” Chrollo whispered as he started to thrust with his fingers. “You’re tight, but you can do it. I’m glad I’m the one you chose to test that. You’ll love it, I promise.”

 

Somehow, Kurapika felt conflicted, because on one hand, he desperately wanted to give his virginity to Chrollo, and yet, in the other hand, he felt afraid and in danger. Yet, Chrollo was incredibly gentle with him, massaging the boy until he eventually hit his sweet spot, and now, Kurapika was moaning, finally enjoying the two fingers thrusting inside of him, with the pain meeting a new form of pleasure he had never experienced. Chrollo groaned near his ear as Kurapika eventually took his cock with his fist and administered the same treatment to the raven-haired man. Chrollo added another finger, and this time, Kurapika arched his back, his hips moving with Chrollo’s pace as he felt the man _everywhere_. He also increased his pace onto his lover’s cock, understanding how thick and long he was. Chrollo finally stopped his gestures and grabbed something off the night table, and Kurapika understood that things were about to go further. Chrollo tore open the condom and rolled it over his cock, and Kurapika loved everything about the show. It was truly erotic, the way Chrollo was gazing at him, his cock now ready to fuck him. Eventually, the raven-haired man parted his legs, placing himself between them. He put some lube onto his cock, a dangerous smile plastered onto his lips. Kurapika couldn’t help but grab the sheets as he saw Chrollo putting the head of his dick against his opening, and pushed softly  to fill the hole. Kurapika quivered under the pain and closed his eyes, a drop of sweat rolling from his forehead as Chrollo pushed again and again until he was fully trapped inside. Even so, he felt gentle hands fondling his chest, as he slowly opened his eyes and met Chrollo’s stare. Even if the man was truly aroused between his legs, he wanted both of them to feel comfortable. Kurapika smiled at him, softly caressing his thighs as he waited for Chrollo to take the lead. His heart was hurting inside his ribcage as he finally invited Chrollo to move with a trustful smile.  

 

“I’m...gonna move...now,” Chrollo stuttered, finally rocking his hips, just a little, to see if Kurapika had adjusted to the new sensation. “If you want me to stop, you just have to ask, okay? If you can’t handle the pain, I’ll stop everything.”

 

For Kurapika, the first seconds were the most painful he ever remembered. Chrollo was more than thick and every move was almost unbearable. But Chrollo’s ministrations, his essence, the way he was fucking him, the way his hands were caressing him, then grasping his thighs as he pushed his hips erratically in order to find his sweet spot, his face covered with pleasure and passion, all of this made Kurapika more comfortable and aroused. And suddenly, after many thrusts, he reached a new pleasure, his hips moving with Chrollo’s. Chrollo was hitting the special spot he was looking for, something that made his head spin and his vision blurry. It was wonderful, the true rapture. Kurapika felt his orgasm coming, and without any warning, he came, soiling his belly shamelessly. Chrollo increased his pace, visibly more excited by this vision, but he wasn’t ready to come yet. His thrusts became a little bit more erratic, as he dug his nose inside Kurapika’s neck, sucking on his skin, as the blond was still moaning. He took the time to move his hips, sometimes changing the angle, as Kurapika felt like he was almost hard again. Even if he had already came once, Chrollo’s power and experience gave him the opportunity to remain excited. Their gazes met, and Chrollo bent over, kissing Kurapika’s swollen lips. Their tongues met, once again, like a new and thrilling dance, while Chrollo took Kurapika’s arousal in hand to pump it a little.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Chrollo eventually asked, smiling against Kurapika’s lips because he already felt the man’s dick becoming harder inside his hand.

 

“No…,” the young man moaned, as he wrapped his legs around Chrollo’s waist, trying to find the perfect angle to feel the pleasure he had reached.

 

“You’re a good boy,” Chrollo groaned against his ear, his voice like a warm whisper.

 

Kurapika was now fully hard inside Chrollo’s fingers, as the man started to increase his pace, both with his hand and his hips. It was a whole new world for Kurapika, something he hadn’t tried before, as he enjoyed the strange connection he had with the raven-haired man at the moment. Chrollo was tender, yet he managed to make him lose his mind, his body quivering under his expert touch. Chrollo was now reaching the fastest pace he could, his back covered with sweat as he rammed himself inside Kurapika’s hole, each time hitting the man’s prostate. Kurapika felt Chrollo all over him, everywhere, his body trapped under his weight, his mind full of lust and desires. He caught Chrollo’s lips, in a desperate move, as the raven-haired man was almost done. Soon enough, he felt Chrollo bit his bottom lip, his hips moving so erratically that Kurapika felt overwhelmed with all the pleasure. Chrollo broke their kiss as he hummed against his ear, just as he reached orgasm, giving a few more strong thrusts until he was completely done, yet his hand was still in motion on the blond’s cock. Kurapika felt his arousal swell for the second time, as he let go for good, his eyes shut. He felt tired, like a puppet, his heart racing inside his chest as he felt the man pulling out carefully and laying down near him.

 

They spent several minutes catching their breaths, and eventually, Chrollo pulled out and threw the filled condom into the trash. Then, like a kind lover would do, he offered some kleenex to clean Kurapika’s belly.

 

Unfortunately, the young man was lost. How should he act with Chrollo? He didn’t know. There was no love between them; it was just a need finally satisfying, and yet, Chrollo seemed to care about him. He didn’t know if he should cuddle him, or leave, and the everlasting questioning drove him crazy. Eventually, Chrollo seemed to enjoy his presence: he circled his arms around his waist and dug his nose inside his neck, sometimes kissing the skin. But for Kurapika, all he could think about were Leorio’s warnings.

 

“Where did you go?” Chrollo asked near his ear as he gently kissed his cheeks and fondled his blond hair.

 

_“You should try not to get too involved, understand?”_

 

_“I think the online page was risky, and you can understand why.”_

 

_“Well, I asked you to be very careful about that man, but it seems that you made your way anyway.”_

 

Kurapika almost gasped when he heard the ringtone of a phone. Chrollo sighed and moved his hand to reach for something on the night table, then he picked up.

 

“Yeah?” he said, his voice still soft but more colder than usual. “Mmm…I see. It could be a problem, indeed.” He sat back up, the sheets only covering his lower half. He played with Kurapika’s hair, listening to the person on the other line. “You sure he’s been spotted? It’s not usual, generally, this clown is careful.”

 

Kurapika listened carefully, his body rigid as he felt that something was wrong. His eyes drifted over Chrollo’s back until something caught his attention. The man had a strange tattoo, one he hadn’t noticed until now. Just above his right elbow, he had a spider with twelves legs and the number 2 written on its abdomen. Softly, Kurapika fondled the tattoo, intrigued and scared about its meaning. He felt Chrollo tense under his touch, and the man spun to watch Kurapika move his fingers. There was something wrong with his tattoo, but he couldn’t remember what. He furrowed his eyebrows, unable to understand why his heartbeat had increased as soon as he had spotted the ink.

 

_Why do I feel in danger, suddenly?_

 

And then, he remembered. _That_ night. When he had run, when he had been afraid, when his mother hadn’t been able to save him. Once again, he heard the voices, the screams from his family. But, why did he remember that particular night right now? He didn’t understand; he felt dizzy, trapped like an animal. And Chrollo was watching him, as he remained silent, the man on the phone visibly losing his patience. Kurapika brushed the tattoo, attracted by the spider’s legs, as he tried to understand why he felt this way right now. Why did those memories  come tonight? And then, there was his mother’s voice inside his head, as clear as if she were in the room. She was yelling something he had forgotten. Something he shouldn't have forgotten, _at any costs_.

 

_“It’s them, it’s the spider! It’s the spider!”_

 

And Kurapika’s fingers froze, his heart about to explode.

 

_No..._

 

“Phinks?” Chrollo said harshly, a smirk growing onto his lips. “I’ll call you back.” And he hung up, without waiting for an answer. Chrollo was focused on Kurapika, aware of his fear. “Is there a problem?”

 

“Who...Who are you?” Kurapika stuttered, his eyes filled with tears.

 

“I told you, I’m Chrollo,” the man answered, leaning closer to catch Kurapika’s cheeks and fondle them softly with care. “But…” He kissed his lips, even if Kurapika didn’t kiss back, his eyes locked onto the young man’s face. He came near his ear, and then, whispered the terrible answer: “My friends call me _Danchou_.”

 

And Kurapika started to cry silently, unable to move or to run away. He was trapped, it was over. _And, no one would save him now._

 

* * *

 

**END OF THE PART 1 OF “WEB OF DISASTERS” SERIES**


	5. Just a little thank you

To @pinkuoir and @monkey-boyzz:

 

The hxhbb event was the occasion to share an amazing universe, both for the artists and the writers. I loved being a part of it, and even more, I'm more than thankful to these two persons because they choose my story and created something amazing with their skills, with their different style. I wanted to celebrate their hard and dedicated works with you all, and I decided to share this special chapter to show you how wonderful they did as well ! Thank you, once again, it warms my heart deeply to see how commited you were you guys, and of course, I'm forever moved by your wonderful words and arts. I'll be back next year in the event.

 

For those who liked the story, it's the end of the part one... Stay tunned... **Part 2; first chapter, will be released June 6** !!!

 

See you very soon! ~

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: madlymiho@tumblr.com
> 
> other story posted on ao3: I will break the ice of your heart (YOI fanfic) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
